Dominio o Sumisión?
by Aozu-kun
Summary: AU::Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura:: - Bakura ha sido adoptado, su nuevo tutor es algo... pervertido? y quién es ese chico que ha hecho latir el corazón del albino? Mejor lean XD -::ADVERTENCIA::SHONEN AI::YAOI::
1. Chapter 1

**Aozu:** Veamos que tal me va con esta historia...  
Está demás recordar que Yugi-oh no me pertenece así como todos sus personajes...

_Dedicado a Naori-chan!! Lamento la demora, por fin decidi seguir el fic, espero te guste._

Aclaratorias:

_-diálogos  
_narración  
**Narrador  
**

**Bakura**

Es horrible, les comento.

Sólo han pasado cinco horas desde que estoy en mi nueva casa y ya la aborrezco. Si, oyeron bien, mi nueva casa.

He vivido en diferentes casas y en diversas familias en lo que va de mi vida… no, no soy un nómada, es que con quienes me toca vivir, no se adaptan a mi y siempre termino de vuelta al orfanato… eh… si, soy huérfano, no es para hacer un escándalo, o si? En fin, la última familia que adopte (si, no me gusta q me adopten, yo adopto a mi familia, la escojo yo, no ellos a mi), era un tanto agradable… un hermano, una hermana… dos padres… sólo había un pequeño detalle, los dos últimos, intentaron cambiar mi manera de hacer las cosas, y como se imaginarán, volví de nuevo al orfanato… pero la última vez fue por voluntad propia.

Para mi desgracia, llego el día de hoy. Todo era tranquilo hasta que ese sujeto llego.

Era fornido, alto, moreno, con el cabello algo alborotado y unos ojos un tanto peculiares… ni hablar de su expresión: sádica, capaz de hacerte creer que estas desnudo por la forma en que te observa.

Cuando baje esta mañana las escaleras para desayunar, lo vi, pero no le di importancia y seguí de largo hacia el comedor; me di cuenta que me miraba, pero le ignore… hacía una semana que volvía de mi otra familia y no tenia humor para irme con alguien más… menos con ese sujeto.

Luego del desayuno, vino la noticia de mi desgracia. Me habían adoptado

Al oír semejante cosa, arme un escándalo, el director de mi orfanato era como decirlo… alguien fácil de manipular con unas cuantas palabras fuertes…

_-COMO QUE ME ADOPTARON IDIOTA!!? – _le dije pacíficamente

_-Jo…joven Bakura… es que entienda… usted necesita una tutela lo mas pronto posible, puesto que usted ya posee 17 años, dentro de unos meses será mayor, y no podemos darnos el lujo que sea un vago que ande por las calles sin trabajar y robando a la gente… -_ dioss… es que ese tipo nunca entendió!! Yo no robaba! Sólo tomaba prestado lo que me interesaba… aunque no le aseguraba al dueño que se lo regresaría….

-_NO ME INTERESA! –_le repuse, interrumpiéndolo. En parte el director había dado en un punto clave… ansiaba mi mayoría de edad para no depender de nadie, ni del suelo que pisaba en estos momentos ni de una familia, o un imbécil que me quisiera adoptar por lástima... desde niño siempre supe cuidarme… una vez, de pequeño intenté vivir solo, pero los oficiales que me encontraban mientras me paseaba por las calles, siempre me devolvían al orfanato… todo un fastidio. –_ Dejemos esto en claro… -_dije intentando bajar un poco mi tono de voz, puesto que me percaté que había llamado la atención del morboso-sádico-observador que quería ser mi tutor y de varios que nos rodeaban – _yo no pienso irme con nadie hasta dentro de unas semanas… si es que me provoca –_el hecho de que ahora le hablara de una forma más caballerosa, no quitaba que el tono de amenaza era un eje notorio en mi voz. – _así que, despide a ese sujeto… y que se vaya de aquí… _

-_l..lo lo s..siento joven Bakura… -_tartamudeó el viejo, en parte le entiendo, no soy alguien que se deje fácilmente dominar… tal vez no debería ser tan duro con él la próxima vez… -_ pero los documentos ya están firmados, Marik-sama es su nuevo tutor oficial, así que no tiene más nada que hacer en este lug…_

_-NI DE BROMA!! –_ okeeey… retiro lo dicho, no pienso ablandarme jamás con él, y si logro convencerlo a él y a los condenados guardias de seguridad (que han comenzado a rodearme, algo que no me agrada mucho) de quedarme en el orfanato… le haré la vida imposible… nadie decide por mi, o mi nombre no es Bakura.

-_ por qué tan alterado…? –_ escucho que interrumpen mi conversación, al tiempo que alzó la vista del viejo enano barrigón (alias director del orfanato), me encuentro con la desquiciada y sádica mirada del miserable que se atrevió a convencer al dirigente de este lugar.

-_ohh yoo? Por nada, es sólo que no aguanto las ganas por largarme de este polvoriento lugar contigo…-_le digo con ironía mal disimulada – _OBVIO QUE NO ME VOY A IR!! –_exclamo para ver si así ambos entienden de una buena vez por todas…es que era tan difícil entender que no-me-quie-ro-ir? y que nadie me sacaria de ese lugar...

-_bueno… lamento decepcionarte…-_ ya va… se esta sonriendo con sorna? Pero quién demonios se cree ese cretino? Un dios? Nadie se burla de mí -_ pero ya todo esta acordado, así que te sugiero que vayas y recojas tus cosas… si es que quieres llevarte algún recuerdo de este "polvoriento lugar" –_ what the fuck?! Ese sujeto me ordenó a mí? En mi cara?

-_no pienso irme a ningún lado señor te-vienes-conmigo-ya! –_le digo firme sonriendo con esa vanidad tan típica de mí y que me hace destacar entre el montón de idiotas de este lugar.

Si creía que iba a salirse con la suya… estaba muy equivocado, ya lo dije…

Nadie le ordena al Gran Bakura..................


	2. Chapter 2

**Aozu:** Finalmente, el atrasado segundo capi ^^ espero lo disfruen, dejen reviews por fis

Aclaraciones:

-_diálogos_

Narración

**Narrador**

**Yami**

Idiota, eso es. Simplemente un idiota.

Cambió todas mis expectativas en solo unos días, me tiró al infierno y luego descubrí que realmente me hallaba en el mismísimo cielo.

Se preguntaran de qué estoy hablando, eso es seguro. Pues sencillo, de mi nuevo compañero de clases… Bakura. La primera vez que lo vi, fue hace unos días, una mañana temprano en la escuela; llegó junto con el profesor de Psicología… Marik-sensei.

Al principio creí que las niñas volvían a contemplar estupefactas el físico del profesor, ya que es el favorito de las alumnas al ser el profesor más joven del instituto… pero me había equivocado, a quién admiraban era al chico resaltante que había llegado con él… y valla que sí llamaba la atención. Su atuendo desaliñado y rebelde, su cabello blanquecino alborotado, su piel de marfil y su airosa y penetrante mirada… y sin embargo; a pesar de su aspecto, poseía un porte desquiciadamente elegante y relajado, que le hacia resaltar de los demás.

Llamativo…muy llamativo….

Demasiado.

Para completar mi grado de asombro, por azares o quizás una mala jugada del destino, había quedado en el mismo salón que yo…

Entró al aula en la segunda clase, varios minutos después de haberse iniciado, sin esperar algún permiso del profesor presente o del director, quién lo acompañaba. Simplemente entró con su porte de caballero rebelde y se sentó de último en la fila contigua a la mía, quedando a dos puestos de donde yo estaba sentado.

Todos nos quedamos mirándole, estupefactos por su atrevimiento y falta de educación. Segundos después, el director, algo abochornado al ser burlado de su autoridad en su cara, siguió como si nada y explicó quien era el nuevo estudiante…

El hijo de Marik, Bakura.

Como si fuera poco nuestro asombro, la noticia nos descolocó más aún. Qué estaría pensando el profesor al adoptar a semejante muchacho? Bueno… es adoptado no? Porque dudo que el Sensei haya tenido un hijo a los diez años de edad, porque aproximadamente eso es lo que le lleva de diferencia en edad al albino. Aunque de Marik puede esperarse cualquier cosa… y lo digo en serio…. Cualquier cosa.

-_qué es lo que tanto me vez? Acaso te gusto? –_sus palabras en tono agresivo irrumpieron mis pensamientos, y posiblemente los de los demás también, quienes volvieron a verlo. –_te hablo a ti cabellos de púas… -_me di cuenta que se refería a mi, y como acto reflejo, aparté mi vista de él… no tenia idea de por qué me le había quedado viendo tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta. - …_ja…gallina… -_escuché que me decía, pero fue interrumpido antes de continuar.

_-Señor Bakura, entendemos que es nuevo, pero por favor manténgase callado…-_le llamó la atención el profesor de matemáticas, girándose de nuevo hacia la pizarra.

-_si claro… -_algunos le escuchamos murmurar con sarcasmo. Pero al final si hizo caso, o eso parecía, puesto que no volvimos a escuchar nada de él... cosa que me extrañó, pues hace unos minutos parecia ser el niño buscapleitos de la escuela, y ahora era un niño obediente?

Me giré para confirmar mis cavilaciones, dandome cuenta que... quizás lo último nunca se sabría... porque estaba dormido. Vaya chico... quedarse dormido su primer día de clases... no le irá nada bien en la semana...

El profesor siguió explicando su catedra mientras yo me preguntaba cuando terminaría... el objetivo era sencillo... no necesitaba tantas explicaciones, pero seguro los demás sí... por lo que tendría que aguantarme...

Gracias a Ra, el dios de mis padres, la hora del almuerzo llegó en poco tiempo, y por supuesto, me dispuse a ir al jardín a comer como siempre, aunque antes fui emboscado por el grupo de Tea y sus seguidoras que insistian en almorzara con ellas.... tada una pesadilla. Fianlamente, logré escapar y mientras me dirigía al lugar que solía frecuentar, observé como mi pequeño hermano Yugi, me saludaba con la mano, mientras charlaba con sus amigos en uno de los bancos cercanos a la entrada de la escuela.

Sin esperar más, al llegar hasta mi árbol favorito, me senté bajo su sombra, sintiendo el frescor del lugar. Habían sido cuatro horas de clase agotadoras, primero Biología…. Luego matemática….

­_-acaso me estás siguiendo erizo? –_ esa voz… Ra, no puede ser…. Ni en el descanso me dejarás tranquilo?

Me volví para darme cuenta q en el árbol contiguo, Bakura estaba prácticamente acostado en el césped, no había notado su presencia antes, puesto que había logrado quedar de tal forma, que si te acercabas a donde él se hallaba, no podías verlo sino hasta quedar en mi lugar.

-_llevo más tiempo que tú aquí, así que tú eres quien me sigue… -_le respondí sin mirarlo, tomando mi manzana y dándole un mordisco. No tenia ganas de conversar, nunca las tengo… - …_si querías que alguien te diera un tour por el lugar hubieras hablado con tu padre…_

-_Marik no es mi padre… -_me interrumpió casi alzando la voz, para luego gruñir –_no repitas esas estupideces… _

_-de todas formas no es asunto mío…_

_-que bueno que te das cuenta… -_respondió tajante

Iba a contestarle, pero decidí ignorarle, no valía la pena discutir y perder mi tiempo con él. Seguí comiendo con tranquilidad, hasta que escuché un sonido peculiar cercano a mi… para darme cuenta que Bakura estaba roncando.

La escena me causo algo de ternura debo admitir, dormido no caía tan mal. El chico de aires vanidosos acostado en la grama sin ninguna preocupación, con la boca abierta y roncando ligera, pero sonoramente… despertó algo en mí. Pero en ese momento no quise saber que era… y antes de que ese "algo" tomara forma, decidí volver al salón, alejándome del lugar donde el albino aún dormía plácidamente.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Aozu:**_ Me disuculpo por tener tanto tiempo abandonado este fic, pero las clases me han tenido full, además de ciertos problemas personales, en fin, pienso actualizarlo de ahora en adelante cada viernes en la noche XD, cuando mucho el domingo, gracias por esperar y disculpen las demoras._

_Aclaraciones: _

-_diálogos_

Narración

**Narrador**

**Marik**

Divertido, absolutamente divertido.

Mi sonrisa no se hace esperar ante la escena tan comprometedora que mis ojos están viendo entre mis dos alumnos, -uno de ellos mi hijo adoptivo- ambos reunidos en mi casa; motivo: hacer un trabajo para el profesor de psicología, es decir, yo.

Bakura me mira furioso e intenta alejar a su compañero, sin mencionar que un color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas. Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más, realmente, es divertido tener a un hijo adoptivo con el cual jugar psicológicamente con él.

Esta situación: Yami sobre Bakura, ambos tirados en el suelo, llenos de pintura, con diversos materiales esparcidos por el suelo, ambos sonrojados mirándome con expresiones expectantes de lo que sucederá; yo, llegando tranquilamente de mi otro trabajo, abriendo la puerta de mi casa y encontrándoles en semejante estado y sobretodo, posición, sonriendo divertido ante la expresión de los chicos…. y ellos mirándome a mi casi con miedo.

_-Sin duda no estaban haciendo nada bueno… -_ me atrevo a pensar en voz alta, despertando el ataque de ira de mi hijo adoptivo, el rebelde Bakura.

-_pero que diantres dices! –_se quejó empujando con un poco de brusquedad a su compañero de estudio para quitárselo de encima – _entre nosotros dos no hay nada me oyes! Ningún tipo de relación!_

_-pero yo no he preguntado q tipo de relación tienes con Yami-kun –_sonrío con cierta satisfacción al ver como la cara pálida de Bakura adquiere un fuerte tono carmín ante las palabras.

-_e..es lo m..mismo! –_tartamudea nervioso, observo que Yami esta atento a cada reacción de mi hijo. – _no estábamos haciendo nada, ni tenemos algo, ni ninguna de las cosas sucias que estés pensando pervertido! –_me grita exasperado, mirando de reojo a Yami, quien posee una expresión neutra ante todo el alboroto.

-_sea como sea mini-bakura, deja de perder el tiempo revolcándote con tu novio y termina la maqueta que me tienen que entregar mañana en la mañana. – _digo caminando hacia las habitaciones, dispuesto a ponerme algo más cómodo y descansar un rato, haré que Bakura haga la cena… - _que por irresponsables solo les quedan cuatro horas para hacerlo y contando…_

-_que no es nada mío! Y no me llames mini-bakura! – _escucho que se queja desde la sala. Me regreso, mirándole seriamente, con lo que todo signo de queja desaparece del rostro del albino.

-_venia a recordarte, que hoy te toca cocinar, así que termina de una vez tu trabajo para que me hagas de comer… -_ordeno mirándole severo, con lo que sé Bakura no replicará, no por lo menos delante de mi presencia. Asegurándome que dentro de poco tendré que comer, me marcho de nuevo a mi habitación, pero antes de abandonar la sala escucho el murmuro de Bakura…

-_estúpido aprovechado… me las pagarás. – _dice en voz baja creyendo que no le escuché.

Simplemente divertido; definitivamente, había sido buena idea divertirme experimentando con las emociones de ese albino, y ahora que otro se veía involucrado resultaba más emocionante aún. Realmente, lo que ninguno de esos dos sabe, es que el mandar a hacer ese trabajo y ponerles en la misma pareja, forma parte de mi plan malévolo para conquistar el mundo! Ejem…. Realmente no conquistarlo, solo divertirme con ciertos alumnos un poco… observando que tipo de sentimientos van fluyendo con las situaciones que se les presentarán, obviamente, yo seré el causante de ellas.

Y es que, no importa cuanto se queje, reclame o se moleste. Bakura no tiene idea de cuan predecible puede ser…


	4. Chapter 4

**Aozu**: Tal como lo prometí, esta semana un nuevo capi del fic ^^. Gracias por sus Review's me dan animos para seguir subiendo la historia!! Bueno, para no fastidiar más, la semana que viene publicare el proximo cap. no se lo pierdan! xD ja ne!

_Aclaraciones:_

_-diálogos_

Narración

**Narrador**

**Yami**

No sabría exactamente como explicarlo.

Solo llevo unas semanas de conocer a Bakura y desde el primer día no nos llevamos nada bien, el siempre con sus comentarios agresivos y fastidiosos y yo simplemente respondiéndole tajante, a veces callándole, o sobretodo, le ignorándole. Nuestra relación es algo así como… como la del agua y el aceite, por más que mezcles y mezcles, por más que intentes y persistas, nunca se llegarán a mezclar; supongo que así somos nosotros…

O así éramos, hasta que ciertas circunstancias comenzaron a acercarnos más.

Como ésta, por ejemplo.

Estamos en su casa, que además es la casa de Marik-sensei. Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué estoy pisando el territorio de mis dos mayores enemigos en la escuela? Sencillo, porque estoy obligado a ello.

A Marik, nuestro profesor de Psicología, se le ocurrió la genial idea de escoger las parejas o equipos de la primera actividad que evaluará este trimestre: una maqueta. Una miserable maqueta que me esta haciendo la vida imposible.

¿Y por qué me esta haciendo la vida imposible? Porque Bakura no quiere comprender que el cerebro es lo que se usa para pensar, razonar, lo que generalmente usamos todos los individuos con intelecto menos el espécimen Bakurazoide, quien se empeña en que es divertido ver los sesos volando por todas partes en las películas de terror y que deberíamos hacer la maqueta del cerebro de un zombi… si lo sé, Bakura aún no comprende que los zombis no tienen cerebro, así como él.

Río ante la sola idea de imaginarme un Bakura-zombi. Mi risa lo alerta y cree posiblemente que me estoy burlando de él, cosa que en parte es verdad… solo que no lo he manifestado.

-_de que te ríes cabeza de púas?_ -me pregunta con la clara molestia en su voz.

_-solo me imaginaba a un zombi albino, muy fastidioso –_me atrevo a confesar. Mala idea.

En menos de lo que imagino, ambos entramos en una guerra campal, al principio por la furia de Bakura, después…. Solo por diversión. Nos lanzamos pega, pinturas, periódicos y papeles. Yo intenté evitar que mi compañero me llenara más la cara de pintura de lo que tenía, sujetándole las manos, ahí comenzamos a forcejear. Reíamos y al mismo tiempo nos insultábamos, mientras forcejeábamos por quien tenia el control del otro, al final, yo le vencí por un descuido y le tumbe bajo mi cuerpo, acorralándolo contra el suelo.

No se exactamente como explicarlo… realmente no se porque… pero sentí tantas ganas de acariciar su rostro, de tocar esa pálida piel, que no pude contenerme a la tentación… y terminé cediendo.

Él se sonrojo y abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego de unos segundos que me abría gustado leer su mente, frunció el ceño y apartó mi mano de su rostro, amenazándome con su mirada, que sin saber el motivo, sentí como me hería.

Comprendí el mensaje e intenté incorporarme para alejarme de él. Realmente ni yo sabía porque había actuado así, normalmente yo no me comportaba de aquella forma… ¿qué me habría pasado? ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

No tuve mucho tiempo para seguir preguntándome y regañándome mentalmente; no tuve tiempo ni para terminar de levantarme, pues en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y entro a través de ella el dueño. Le observé con ojos más que asustados, sorprendidos, no esperaba que llegara, menos en estos momentos tan incómodos para todos.

_-Sin duda no estaban haciendo nada bueno… -_le oigo decir con esa sonrisa sádica tan propia del profesor. ¿Es que ni en su casa mantiene la compostura? Comienzo a creer que el sadismo forma realmente parte de la personalidad de Marik, cuando me parecía que solo le daba placer hacer sufrir a los estudiantes.

-_pero que diantres dices! –_siento de improviso un empujón, Bakura me ha hecho a un lado y me ha apartado con brusquedad – _entre nosotros dos no hay nada me oyes! Ningún tipo de relación!_

Mis ojos se abren apenas por tal certeza, por tal verdad, pero aún así no permito que mis emociones salgan a flote, no es común en mí demostrarlas. Observo con atención al albino frente a mí, abochornado, azorado y el detalle que más me inquieta y llama la atención es su sonrojo. Pero aún así… sus palabras me hieren, son como cruentas navajas que desgarran mi piel, y aún así… no comprendo el motivo de ese sentimiento. Estoy acostumbrado a que Bakura me insulte, aunque nos conocemos de hace poco, nuestras conversaciones son más palabras fuertes y toscas que frases de amistad… entonces… ¿por que me duele tanto? ¿Por qué siento un dolor agudo que crece en mi pecho y me desgarra el alma solo con oír esa afirmación?

¿Será… que me duele más el hecho de que sea el mismo Bakura quien las pronuncia…?

No lo sé con exactitud… no tengo realmente una explicación para toda esa gama de sentimientos y hechos que sucedieron, sólo sé una cosa: duele… y mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aozu:** Aqui... el quinto capi!!! ^^ espero les guste.... aunque veo que todas tienen como una pequeña obcesion con Yami xD este capi no lo narrara él, xD sorry

_Aclaraciones:_

_-diálogos_

"_pensamientos" (_fuera de narración_)_

Narración

**Narrador**

**Bakura**

Si tuviera que definir como me siento, utilizaría una única palabra: Distancia.

Desde aquella vez que nos reunimos en mi casa para hacer el estúpido trabajo de mi supuesto tutor, siento que mi relación con Yami ha estado… no sé… algo diferente… algo distante.

Las peleas entre nosotros se habían hecho comunes, hace ya más un mes que le conozco… no nos llevamos del todo bien… pero tenemos ciertas cosas en común… aunque parezca imposible, a mis ojos… creo que… Yami y yo nos parecemos un poco… quizás…

Lo que no comprendo es por qué… de un momento a otro, su trato hacia mí se distancio… prácticamente, ahora me ignora, y no es que lo extrañe, pero… ya estaba acostumbrado a sus respuestas…

Veo a Yami muy cambiado… sería por algo qué hice? No me extraña realmente… el culpable siempre soy yo, por alguna razón, los problemas surgen conmigo, no sin mi.

A decir verdad… debería confesar… que no quiero alejarme de él. No es que lo quiera… no, nada de eso… es solo que en un lugar totalmente nuevo … digamos que no me llevé bien con él desde el principio… aún no me llevo bien… pero… siento… por alguna extraña razón, que se me hace familiar.

Llevo ya varios días que siento una necesidad de acercarme… es extraño, pues nunca había sentido una sensación así… menos por alguien que a penas y conozco…

Siento que quiero tomarle del brazo y exigirle en cara el por qué me ha estado ignorando… sin embargo, por primera vez, no soy capaz de ello, cuando le miro a los ojos leo un deje de dolor mezclado en ellos… por qué razón? Siento como si realmente le herí…

_-bah… tonterias… además… eso no es asunto mio _– me digo a mi mismo, mientras estoy sentado en una banca, viendo al resto de los chicos jugar voleibol, entre ellos, a Yami. - … _si quiere ignorarme, yo no voy a obligarlo a que me preste atención…_ -suspiro con cansancio, mientras apoyo mi barbilla en mi mano, ya que mi brazo descansaba sobre mi rodilla.

Es realmente eso lo que quiero? Qué Yami termine apartándose de mi totalmente? Bueno… no soy quien para exigirle algo…ya que creo que desde el principio lo trate algo… brusco.

Quizás por eso se alejo, se canso de que le tratara tan… a los golpes?

-_Bakura!! – _escucho que me llama, y alzo mi rostro de inmediato buscando su rostro… para recibir tremendo impacto del balón.

Solo a mí y a los ladrones de Egipto…

…quizás fui uno de ellos en otra vida y por ello recaen tantas maldiciones sobre mi.

Como esta.

-_Ouch… quién demonios fue!? –_me levanto con la cara roja en la zona del impacto…que es la mayoría de mi rostro, y miro a mis compañeros de clase, quienes me veían asustados, como si estuvieran ante un monstruo enfurecido… y no lo niego, así me sentía.

-_cálmate Bakura, fue un accidente, intenté avisarte, pero creo q estabas muy concentrado y no me oíste – _le oigo decir a Yami, quien viene acercándose hacia mi.

-"_Pues claro, que querías? Estaba pensando en ti…" - _Un momento….yo… pensé eso?

Mis ojos se abren de sobremanera, mirando a Yami, casi totalmente desconcertado, y siento como un ligero rubor me traiciona y se asoma en mis mejillas.

Maldita sea! Que demonios me estaba pasando?! Esos no son pensamientos dignos de Bakura! Del Gran Bakura! No…definitivamente debí haberme tomado una droga en la comida que hizo hoy el miserable de Marik, por eso insistió tanto en cocinar... porque… esto… definitivamente esto... es imposible…

-_estas bien Bakura? _– Escucho su voz preocupada, esta justo frente a mí, y ahora es que me doy cuenta – _tienes el rostro algo rojo… -_dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo me traicionara otra vez y enrojeciera mi rostro más todavía. –…_o quizás más de lo que creí… te sientes bien? Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería a que te coloquen hielo para que se vaya la inflación…_

_-s…si... v...vamos… -_patético, por qué mi voz se escucha temblorosa?! Eso no debería pasar… no a mí… menos frente a Yami… o sería su cercanía lo que me intimida inconcientemente? Sea lo que sea… no me agrada para nada…

_-eh? El golpe en la cara te desarmó? –_me dice con una sonrisa que hace días no veía – _entonces quizás haga falta golpearte todos los días en la cara con un balón… para que te veas tan lindo… -_las últimas palabras las susurró, pero logré captarlas por la poca distancia entre los dos.

Yooo? Lindooo?? Que le pasaa? Necesita lentes nuevos!?? Se que soy apuesto, p..pero lindoo?! Por quién me tomaba?

Un fuerte impacto contra el suelo, un sonoro golpe contra la mejilla de Yami, y mi rostro ahora enrojecido por la furia - como tiene que ser- fueron lo que nuestros demás compañeros presenciaron, no solo para avisarle a los profesores de que haríamos una parada en la enfermería… sino también en la dirección.

Malvado Yami, en estos momentos… te quiero a 1000 kilómetros de distancia de mí…si sabes lo que te conviene...

Bueno, quizás… no tan lejos.


	6. Mis agradecimientos y Disculpas

**Aozu:** Mis disculpas por mis retrasos a todas las chicas que han estado siguiendo este fic, de verdad espero me perdonen, pero por problemas personales y académicos no pude actualizar en estas tres semanas. Aviso que cambiare de cuenta pues el correo que uso para publicar me ha dado unos cuantos problemitas; subiré los capis de mi historia por esa cuenta, así que no desistan!

Estoy muy feliz de habar llegado a los diez review! Se que se perderán xD pero esos diez simples mensajitos con palabras de apoyo me han ayudado a continuar el fic. Mañana subiré el sexto y séptimo capitulo del fic con la dichosa nueva cuenta, bajo el nombre de Aozu-san (no me gusta el -san, pero ni modo xD) espero no les moleste esperar un poquito más. Mis disculpas nuevamente y nos seguimos leyendo!!  
_besoss!!_


End file.
